


Ei, moço

by kogilix



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, colegial, yubin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: Hanbin era um estudante modelo, tinha as melhores notas da turma além de ser conhecido na escola por ser um compositor prodígio. Mas, de uns tempos para cá vem chegando sempre atrasado às quartas-feiras. O único dia que o rapaz chegava sempre na segunda aula e acabava ouvindo sempre uma bronca do professor..Porém o motivo era mais que justificável, pelo menos aos olhos do estudante.





	Ei, moço

Kim Hanbin era um estudante modelo, tinha as melhores notas da turma além de ser conhecido na escola por ser um compositor prodígio. Mas, de uns tempos para cá vinha chegando sempre atrasado às quartas-feiras. O único dia que o rapaz chegava sempre na segunda aula e acabava ouvindo sempre uma bronca do professor.

Porém o motivo era mais que justificável, pelo menos aos olhos dele.

(...)

Exatamente às sete horas e trinta e cinco o ônibus para o centro passava. Em teoria o jovem Kim Hanbin deveria pegar o anterior para chegar a tempo, mas hoje era quarta feira.

As quartas feiras ele se atrasava.

Quando viu o dito ônibus se aproximar se levantou e deu sinal. Tinha sorte que seu ponto era o segundo da linha, então podia escolher o lugar para sentar sem se estressar. Porém hoje era quarta, hoje faria questão de ficar em um lugar estratégico para olhar quem subia no ônibus além de ficar próximo a porta para poder observar todo o local analiticamente.

Se aconchegou em seu lugar de sempre segurando sua mochila próxima a seu corpo. Agora era só esperar, daqui a pouco ele chegaria.

Depois de três paradas ele viu aquele menino entrar, a sua paixão platônica da linha doze sentido centro.

O rapaz deveria ser um pouco mais velho que si, já que também usava uniforme escolar, no entanto não era da mesma escola que o moreno, ele tinha a aparência de alguém que iria se formar em breve. E fazia o jovem Hanbin se questionava porque razões ele só pegava esse ônibus apenas às quartas, deveria mudar de campos para alguma de suas aulas, mas logo se perdia quando ele se aproximava ficando na área próxima a porta de saída e por consequência perto dele...

Essa hora o ônibus não era cheio, havia alguns lugares onde o estudante poderia se sentar, até mesmo do lado do moreno, mas ele sempre estava acompanhado de outro estudante loiro com cara de mau-humorado, então os dois preferiam ficar em pé conversando baixo ou vendo coisas em seus respectivos celulares.

Hanbin suspirava a cada vez que ele sorria ou ria baixo.

Ele era lindo.

Da primeira vez que o viu, o moreno como um bom estudante atrapalhado com uma paixonite platônica, se levantou quando ele se aproximou e para não dar na cara que havia levantado justamente para ele, a intenção foi boa, mas o rapaz nem o olhou, ele estava distraído conversando com o amigo e digamos que esse dia Hanbin acabou andando mais de quatro quadras para a escola nada como tentar arrumar um mico.

Depois desse episódio, o moreno fez questão de durante uma semana pegar o ônibus sempre uma hora mais cedo para poder encontrar com o dito rapaz. Durante uma semana ficou na sala dos atrasados batendo papo com o monitor, mas não reclamava era por uma boa causa afinal.

Kim tentou explicar aos amigos sobre sua paixão platônica, seu _**crush**_ , mas seus amigos sempre demonstrando seu apoio moral típicos de adolescentes que não ligam muito para o amor, logo apenas diziam que logo iria passar. Quando ele menos esperasse iria encontrar outra pessoa e esqueceria do rapaz misterioso da linha sete sentido centro porque era assim que a vida funcionava para jovens em seus estados latentes de hormônios.

E com muita veemência Kim fazia questão de discordar.

Já estava nessa a quase três meses, ele pensou em desistir? Claro, mas no mesmo dia, na última quarta-feira que chegaria atrasado, saiu de casa certo que essa seria a última vez que se atrasaria as quartas, mas como ele estava errado pobre Kim. Sua paixão platônica subiu no ônibus dessa vez sozinho. E ainda quando viu o moreno sentado no mesmo lugar de sempre, com um lado vago, fez questão de se sentar ao seu lado com direito a um sorrisinho.

Para o estudante isso obviamente foi um sinal do universo para que não desistisse. E nesse dia também viu que o perfume do outro havia se tornado o seu cheiro preferido, ele tinha o cheiro de limão ou coisas cítricas. E isso o lembrava manhãs que passava de férias na casa de sua avó na praia, ou seja, mais um motivo que o fez se apaixonar mais pelo outro.

Então menino Hanbin decidiu que por mais algum tempo não teria problema chegar atrasado em suas aulas.

(...)

Essa quarta-feira porém sua rotina foi diferente.

Seu melhor amigo, Bobby, como costumava ser chamado, segundo ele era um nome mais legal e combinava com o estilo de música que faziam, o hip-hop. Tanto que ele mesmo havia criado um nome artístico para Hanbin, que no começo apenas abominava o nome B.I. não via o porque de não poder ser chamado apenas de Hanbin, mas depois aprendeu a suportá-lo. Bobby havia dormido na sua casa, os dois tinham um projeto a ser terminado para o festival que aconteceria no próximo final de semana, precisavam correr com todas as coisas, talvez tivessem deixado as coisas para a última hora.

Porém o moreno havia esquecido que o dia seguinte era quarta-feira. Quando seu relógio despertou às sete em ponto, e ele pode ver que dia realmente era, ele levantou assustado já desferindo vários tapas no corpo grande do amigo.

“Bobby, estamos atrasados.” Disse enquanto já se levantava indo tomar banho para colocar o uniforme.

Um milagre aconteceu essa manhã. Kim Hanbin ficou arrumado em menos de vinte minutos, e como Bobby não ligava muito para sua aparência quando estava com sono, foi fácil fazê-lo apenas colocar o uniforme e o arrastar para pegarem o ônibus da linha sete sentido centro. Chegaram no ponto mais rápido do que nunca também, e como se tivessem combinado, logo se via o ônibus verde se aproximar no fim da rua.

Hanbin não pode evitar e sorriu largo, recebendo um olhar estranho vindo de Jiwon, Bobby, que seja, seu amigo. Assim que entraram e pagaram a passagem Kim puxou o de cabelos roxos para se sentarem no lugar de sempre. O ponto estratégico que poderia ver qualquer um que entrasse ali e escolhesse ficar no espaço livre próximo a porta de saída.

Em outras palavras, iria ver quando sua paixão platônica entrasse e ficasse ali.

Bobby até então estava meio sonolento, porém conforme o ônibus andava e chacoalhava ele despertou começando um assunto qualquer com o moreno ao seu lado. Como o plano estava dando certo, deixou-se relaxar e começar a conversar. 

Se distraiu tanto que não percebeu que o ônibus havia chegado naquele ponto.

“Acho que devemos falar com o Dong sobre ele coreografar para nosso rap, podíamos até gravar um clipe! Eu quero usar correntes, e uma moto! Você acha que seu primo pode arranjar uma moto para nós?!”

“Por que você quer uma moto?” Hanbin estava ficando realmente preocupado com os planos do amigo logicamente não pode evitar de questionar. “É uma apresentação, nada mais que isso, Jiwo-”

Bobby havia colocado sua mão na boca do moreno antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase.

“Bobby, já disse que você tem que me chamar de Bobby!” O de cabelos roxos disse revoltado atraindo olhares dos demais passageiros. Hanbin empurrou o amigo, reclamando e virando novamente para frente.

Seus olhos encontraram com os dele. O rapaz que vinha observando a mais de mês o olhava, com um olhar curioso e divertido, o amigo dele no entanto apenas o olhava com um pequeno toque de raiva, mas talvez fosse a expressão que ele sempre teve. Talvez fosse culpa de Jiwon por ter gritado daquele jeito atraindo a atenção para eles.

Não só deles, mas do ônibus inteiro. 

“B.I e Bobby! Uma dupla imbatível!” Hanbin quis se jogar no próximo ponto mesmo, seu melhor amigo sabia muito bem fazê-los passar vergonha. “Você devia aceitar o seu nome artístico…”

O estudante queria se esconder dentro da sua bolsa. Já Bobby apenas parou quando viu que o melhor amigo estava tentando de alguma forma virar um só com a bolsa, Hanbin geralmente não ligava quando ele fazia isso, só se….

_Espera..._

Olhou para frente e viu os dois rapazes com uniformes escuros, um loiro baixo e um moreno não muito alto mas talvez da mesma altura. Voltou o olhar para o melhor amigo e novamente para os dois, que os encarava também. Ligou os pontos.

O rapaz com feições delicadas, cabelos pretos, uma aura simpática só poderia ser…

“B.I! Aquele é o menino que você havia comentado?” Jiwon tentou falar baixo, mas ele sendo ele, aquilo havia saído tudo menos um sussurro.

“Meu deus, cala a boca, Jiwon!” Disse entre dentes ainda não encarando nem o amigo nem seu crush.

“Mas é ele?” Jiwon insistiu o puxando para poder o encarar nem se importou pelo outro ter o chamado de Jiwon e não de seu nome artístico.

Com um movimentos suave de cabeça concordou, estava quente, podia apostar que suas bochechas estavam rubras. Como ele queria pular da janela, faltou pouco para não fazê-lo.

“Ahh~ Ele é bonito mesmo…” Jiwon disse encarando o rapaz que conversava com o mesmo amigo loiro de sempre. “Eu sei onde eles estudam, sabe aquela escola chique do centro?”

Hanbin havia se acalmado. Em partes.

“Uhum.”

Fazia sentido então ele pegar o ônibus da linha sete sentido centro todos as quartas, só que não fazia sentido ao mesmo tempo.

“Ouvi dizer que eles têm uns horários diferenciados para algumas aulas.” Jiwon completou. “Sabe como é né, gente rica escolhe o que quer e-”

Hanbin havia parado de escutar o amigo, Jiwon podia ser demais as vezes, quase sempre na verdade, mas ainda gostava demais dele. Olhou para o rapaz que ria baixo de algo, olhou também que seu amigo loiro estava o encarando de tempos em tempos.

“B.I vamos nosso pronto é o próximo.” Jiwon já fez menção a se levantar tirando o jovem rapper dos seus pensamentos.

“Temos algo importante hoje?” Perguntou encarando o melhor amigo que tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

“Que eu saiba temos apenas revisão de exercício, mas não lembro de alguma atividade não. Por que?”

“Talvez iremos faltar hoje.”

Os dois amigos se encaram, a mensagem tinha sido passada. Nesta quarta feira, Kim Hanbin e Kim Jiwon não desceram no ponto próximo à praça, nesta quarta feira iriam ficar um pouco mais no ônibus sete sentido centro. 

(...)

“Eu não acredito que quase seguimos eles, sabe, aquele loirinho me deu medo, você viu como ele olhou para nós quando descemos atrás deles?” O de cabelos roxos dizia as coisas de forma rápida e como se um arrepiou tivesse acabado de passar por sua espinha. “Ele deve saber que íamos fazer alguma coisa, ele com certeza sabe que tem algo rolando.”

O menor apenas ignorou o amigo com um gesto de mão. Haviam chego a tempo para pegarem os dois últimos períodos, não antes de ouvirem um sermão do coordenador por terem se atrasado daquela forma e um passe para a detenção.

“Tá, não conseguimos seguir eles mas ele viu de que escola éramos, vai que eles se interessaram em ir atrás, acha um amigo em comum, que sabe eles até vêm que vamos ter um festival e eles por um acaso venham, nunca sabe…”

Jiwon olhou o amigo incrédulo. “Sério, Bin? Você acha que isso realmente pode acontecer?”

Hanbin olhou o amigo sentado ao seu lado na sala da detenção. Havia apenas os dois lá.

“Lógico, são tipo quase metade as chances disso acontecer.” O menor dizia animado. “Eu sei que seria mais fácil eu chamar ele, mas ele sempre está com aquele loirinho, e ele é amedrontador.”

“Você anda vendo muitos filmes de romance adolescente.” O de cabelos roxos disse se levantando em direção a lousa, começando alguns rabiscos. “Se eu fosse você eu chamava ele pessoalmente, sem ter que ficar tentando seguir ninguem.”

O rapaz sentado apenas ficou olhando os desenhos feios que seu amigo fazia. Talvez Jiwon estivesse certo, talvez ele devesse convidar o rapaz pessoalmente quem sabe até o amigo mal encarado dele. O jovem teria apenas duas semanas até o festival para poder chamar o outro.

Kim Hanbin tinha um plano, isso já significava alguma coisa.

(...)

Na semana seguinte o jovem apaixonado não pode chegar atrasado, já que teriam uma atividade na primeira aula da quarta feira, sendo assim nada de esperar o ônibus sete sentido centro no horário habitual, bem, o horário habitual das quartas feiras.

Ele foi até que bem na prova, para quem mais falta do que vai, um oito e meio estava uma ótima nota.

Jiwon ficou enchendo o saco para saber se ele havia convidado o tal rapaz do ônibus, queria saber a todo custo se eles haviam se cruzado novamente ou se ele havia o convidado para ir no festival. No entanto ele recebia a mesma resposta sempre, não Jiwon, ele só pega o ônibus às quartas feiras hoje é quinta.

Talvez isso fosse o destino querendo que ele realmente desistisse e talvez, sei lá, aceitasse as confissões que recebia de algumas meninas do seu colégio. Mas no fundo Hanbin sabia que não podia desistir tão fácil assim, já eram meses nessa. Talvez ele precisasse mesmo é falar com o rapaz. Somente isso.

Kim Hanbin seguiria com o plano, e torceria para que tudo funcionasse como o esperado.

Por isso na última quarta feira antes de realmente ter que desistir dessa ideia de crush de ônibus e os caramba a quatro, quando acordou naquela quarta ele se sentiu mais que certo que hoje conseguiria dominar o mundo… ou apenas convidar sua paixão para ir assistir seu show junto com Jiwon no festival das escola.

Antes de sair de casa até tomou café, algo que fazia apenas quando estava extremamente ansioso.

Quando o ônibus chegou ele fez questão de dar o bom dia mais animado que já havia dado para qualquer pessoa. Hoje ele era invencível, logo foi para seu lugar estratégico, onde poderia ver qualquer um que entrasse, porém se distraiu quando o ônibus começou a andar, poderia pensar novamente no que falaria para o outro quando ele chegasse.

Kim viu que estavam se aproximando do ponto do seu crush, ele se endireitou no banco e esperou ansioso quando a porta se abriu.

Viu aquele mesmo rapaz que alguns meses atrás havia roubado seu coração, não pode evitar mas abriu um sorriso, Kim Hanbin não sabia ser discreto. No entanto, algo o surpreendeu, ao invés do rapaz apenas ficar onde ficaria com seu colega normalmente, ele se aproximou mais do estudante, que ainda sorria.

“Posso me sentar aqui?” Por essa Hanbin não esperava, _céus, ele estava falando consigo? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira._

Sem falar muita coisa ele apenas concordou, sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

_Estranho._

O rapaz sentou-se mas não disse nada, do seu lado o outro sentia seu coração disparar, era agora ou nunca. Será que eles poderiam ser considerados conhecidos? Afinal pegavam o mesmo ônibus a meses… Ou ele acharia estranho se ele convidasse ele para um show de talentos? Não que ele realmente fosse aparecer, aliás, quem iria encontrar um desconhecido que o convidou em um ônibus.

Kim Hanbin tinha que tentar.

“Qual o seu nome?” Podia sentir que até suas orelhas estavam queimando.

O rapaz ao seu lado apenas o encarou, deve ter achado que escutou errado. Porém quando viu que o outro apenas o olhava provavelmente esperando uma resposta, ele sutilmente disse.

“Song Yunhyung. E o seu?”

_Que nome lindo para uma pessoa igualmente linda._

“Kim Hanbin.”

É talvez, hoje realmente ele conseguiria dominar o mundo, e talvez o folheto destinado a sua paixão platônica havia finalmente sido entregue, o trajeto do ônibus sete sentido centro nunca passou tão rápido.


End file.
